Forest Snow
by Midnight's Painful Cry
Summary: The Shinrin clan has asked to send a family of their clan to Konoha. reqest granted and a family of four was to go. Sekkai and Fubuki go through the challenges that they call life.
1. Fubuki and Sekkai

**Ok here's a new one I thought about as I was cleaning and my new dog jumped on my keyboard and I looked at her hair and got an idea so.**

"So… the Shinrin clan is bring some of its clan to Konoha?" The third asked looking at the letter from the head of the Shinrin clan. The third nodded and slipped the paper into his desk as he stood up.

**Miles away**

"Are they asleep?" A Shinrin member, Akunin asked his wife as they ran to their destination. This wife nodded and they quickened their pace to Konoha.

**Hours later**

Two children with white hair ran through the streets of Konoha as they explored their new home.

"Nee san!" one called to his older sister as she ran to a playground." Come on Fubuki! Lets play!" She said jumping in the sand box. Fubuki ran to the sand box and sat in front her and helped her make a mountain. Fubuki and Sekkai laughed as they made the biggest mountain they ever made in their seven years of playing in sand.

"Hey what are you doing in OUR playground?!" a blonde girl shouted as she and her group appeared behind Fubuki. Fubuki stopped playing but Sekkai continued playing. The girl frowned and walked over and stepped on their mountain. Sekkai's eyes snapped their gaze on to the girl.

"Who are you to tell me what I can do and what I can't I do?!" Sekkai shouted and the blonde as she stood up. The other girl was a little taller than her but she stood her ground. The girl pushed Sekkai to the ground and looked down."Yamanaka Ino that's who." Ino said. Sekkai growled and her body began to glow green. Standing up Sekkai pushed Ino with all her might. Ino slid into one of her friends and cried.

"Come on Fubuki, Okasan and Otosan must be worried about us."Sekkai said walking away from the playground. Fubuki stood and followed.

**Later that week**

Sekkai stepped out of the tub and Fubuki followed as they were wrapped in a towel by their dad. Fubuki smiled and sat on his dad's lap and felt a brush touch his head as his hair was being brushed. Sekkai pulled out her lime green brush and brushed her hair with care.

"So you two start school tomorrow." Akunin stated as Fubuki dried his self off. The twins nodded and Akunin helped Sekkai put her hair in a pony tail. Sekkai giggled and ran into her room. Fubuki walked to his room as well and left the door open. Akunin watched as his pride and joy ran to their rooms to sleep when it was six in the afternoon. Akunin chuckled and walked to his room.

**Next day**

Sekkai and Fubuki sat on each side of their dad's shoulder as he walked them to school. As they made their way there Sekkai looked at her clothes and looked at Fubuki's. Fubuki was wearing a shadow neck that had chains that hung off his shoulders, with his black shadow shorts. He was dressed in their clan clothes for boys. The shadow neck is a shirt with chains that will set off poison if he was attacked. 

Sekkai looked at her outfit and giggled. Sekkai herself was wearing a diamond tilt. The diamond tilt was silver with black lining around the neck. The shirt was slit on the sides and showed her net shirt, with that she wore black shorts. The diamond tilt was a shirt for Shinrin clan Kunochi. The black lining was made out of demon fur. Akunin dropped off his children and left leaving the twins waving at him their goodbye.

"Class we have two new students." Iruka said smiling as he stepped to the side and reviled the twins. Sekkai looked around and spotted Ino. "AAAHHHH YOU'RE THAT BULLY WHO RUINED MY MOUNTAIN I WAS MAKING WITH FU KUN!!" she shouted pointing at Ino. Ino ignored Sekkai and talked with Sakura. Fubuki hid behind his sister and peeked out at class. Ino looked at Fubuki and laughed.

"It's a boy? I thought it was a creature." Ino stated causing all the girls but one laugh (we all know that one is. Hinata is to nice to thank god) Sekkai's hair hid her crystal blue eyes as she was consumed by a green light. Sakura looked at Sekkai and pointed."She's doing it again!" Sakura shouted. Sekkai clenched her fists as she tried to control her rage her eyes shut but it didn't work she started charging at Ino.

"AT LEAST HE DOESN'T LOOK LIKE A BIG FAT UGLY PIG!!" Sekkai shouted as her fist stooped short. Ino's eyes widened at the words. Sekkai saw that Iruka was gone and it was their lunch time when they arrived. Sekkai put her hand down and Fubuki sensed his sister's anger and closed his eyes and cuffed his ears. Sekkai's face was red as she blew up.

"it's only been a week since we were force out of our home and moved here while our clan is at war and I have to deal with your stupidity?! No way in Shinrin will I let you disgrace my baby brother! So he has a girl shyness affect. It could happen to anyone!" Sekkai shouted as tears began to fall. Fubuki looked at the expression on his twins face. It was pained. Sekkai stopped yelling and let out a cry and placed her fists in front of her eyes. Fubuki looked away and sighed. Sekkai was always defending him and end up hurting herself. Naruto walked up to Sekkai and patted her head.

" it's ok now I think she got it. So please stop crying Shinrin san." Naruto said as Sekkai rubbed her eyes."Sekkai." she said looking at Naruto's orange shirt. Naruto looked at her confused.

"What?""My name is Sekkai I hate being called Shinrin san….it reminds me of my nii san." Naruto nodded and hugged her. Sekkai patted his head like he did her's and bowed before walking to her brother.

_This is going to be a long few years in school._ A female voice sang into Fubuki's mind. Fubuki nodded.

_I think they will end up hating you. That Ino girl and her group of ugly girl friends_ Sekkai nodded and they sat next to the window.

**Four years later….**

"Fubuki! Wake up!" Sekkai shouted tapping her brother's shoulder lightly. Fubuki groaned and rolled over and opened his eyes to his sister.

"Why now? Can I just miss the squad assignments?" he asked his sister. Sekkai was brushing her long white hair and shook her head 'no'. Fubuki sat up and saw his sister's outfit. Sekkai was wearing a mina (Water blossom )wrap. It was a silk made from the Shinrin clan that went to her rip cage with a kaja (Fire blossom ( Kaji and Hana)) skirt that clung to her hips and ended at her mid thigh. Her hair was down and reached her mid thigh as well. Sekkai turned and smiled at her brother.

"Come on let's go!" she shouted her running to the door and slipped on her boots. Fubuki stumbled out and was wearing a shadow neck but without the chains with black pants. His hair spiked in different directions as they ran to the academy.

**Few minutes later**

"HI SASUKE, KIBA, SHIKAMARU, CHOJI, SHINO, NARUTO AND HINATA!!" Sekkai shouted grinning ear to ear all of them gave their custom greeting to her. Sekkai walked to Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke turned to look at her and smirked.

"Thank you for helping us when our parents died Sasuke Kun." Sekkai said smiling as she moved to the side as Ino and Sakura raced in. Sekkai sighed as they fought over who was to sit next to Sasuke. Sekkai felt eyes on her as someone poked her stomach. Sekkai looked down and saw Naruto. Sekkai giggled as his hand touched a sensitive spot on her stomach. Fubuki smiled timidly at his sister and sat at his desk next to Shino and Kiba. The class started and Sekkai was sitting with Shikamaru and Choji who were asking her who she wanted in her squad. Sekkai had told them as long as it was a friend she would be fine.

"Alright time for the squads!" Iruka shouted as he named the member of each squad. Sekkai frowned, she was separated from all her friends.

"Last group. Shinrin Sekkai and Fubuki and Yuki Sakuya." Sekkai shot up her fist and cheered with joy. She could make Sakuya her friend. Yuki Sakuya, the last of her clan in Konoha. She has blue hair with green eyes, she lives with the Nara's and is quiet.

"Squad twelve your sensei will be Mizu Kinomi." Iruka said and class was dismissed. Sekkai and Fubuki walked to Sakuya and smiled.

"Yuki san, let hang out." Sekkai and Fubuki said together. They both extended a hand to Sakuya. Sakuya took Sekkai's hand and stood up. Fubuki grabbed his sister's hand and pulled her to the door.

"Hey, Sakuya can we be friends?" Sekkai asked as they walked to Sakuya's house. Sekkai saw Hinata and giggled.

"I'll be back." Sekkai said running to Kiba, Shino and Hinata."Kiba! Shino! Hinata!" Sekkai said as she slowed her pace as she got close to them. Kiba smiled and pulled a lock of her hair into his hand. Shino turned to her and adjusted his shades as Hinata bowed a little and smiled.

"You need to watch out for Sakura and Ino, with you wearing things that make them mad it makes everyday a blessing from a god." Kiba said poking her side. Shino nodded and Hinata hugged Sekkai.

"Hinata, you have cool teammates here…..and I got a little brother and a new friend on my team. Thank god! But I feel bad for Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Choji. They have to deal with piggy and big head." Sekkai said before she ran to her team, not forgetting to wave goodbye.

**Hours later**

Sekkai landed on her bed with a 'thud' and sighed. She looked at Fubuki's and her childhood picture. It was in their house in their old village in their old house. They were dressed alike and had their names above them. Sekkai smiled at the memory of that day and closed her eyes.

**Flash back**

_"Nee san, wait for me!" Fubuki called to his sister. Sekkai looked at her brother from behind her shoulder. Sekkai smiled at him and ran to their mom. Fubuki ran to their dad as they were placed for their picture that was to hold the memory of their seventh birthday. Both Sekkai and Fubuki jumped around as they looked at their clothes. They were dressed alike in a sweater vest and black dress shirt with black pants._

_"Sweets come here and take the picture." Their mother said. The two walked to their drawing was which was empty but had their names where they were standing._

_"Ok here goes." She said as she took her children's picture. Sekkai and Fubuki jumped around their mom as she giggled._

_"This is a good picture" was all she said._

**End of flash back**

Fubuki peeked out into his sister's room; it was white with lime green symbols that shinobi use on their forehead protectors. He smiled at Sekkai and walked to her head. Fubuki grabbed a hair tie and tied her hair up as good as he could.

"Good night. Nee san." Fubuki whispered as he walked out of her room. not knowing there was gold eyes set on her**.**

**Me: yes I finished! Well I hope it was good**

**Sekkai: Who is that gold eye guy?!**

**Me: I can't tell you.**

**Sekkai: but I NEED to know.**

**Me: That's why I won't.**

**Sekkai: you're mean to me...**

**Me: Yea I know... Ok Fubuki do your job I gave you!**

**Fubuki:... the picture is going to be put on her profile.**

**Me: Now Sekkai!**

**Sekkai: PLEASE REVIEW!! It'll keep her busy for the summer since her friends are all out of town.**

**Fubuki: Wait! Sekkai means lime and Fubuki means snow storm.**

**Sekkai: And Shinrin means forest!**

**Me: OK! lets just let them handle their thoughts on you two.**


	2. Seisatsu and Kagami

**wooo!! I finished...Sorry for NOT putting this up, I was grounded off the computer...It's kinda obvious, I was typing all the chapters for this and other fics. - But I was let on and I hope you like it.**

**Disclamer: I own naruto?! No way! If I did Sakura and Ino would be hung by a tree by Sekkai!**

Fubuki walked around his room worried, talking to himself over things that have happened.

"Damn it……..why did we have to be the only ones left? Why did we have to both be in pain?" Fubuki asked himself, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Kagami Tsuchi: The Shinrin mirror passage through time and space." Fubuki pressed his palm on the mirror. The mirrors rippled were his hand was to the ends of the mirror. Fubuki's eyes closed as he pressed harder onto the mirror as a light formed around it's guest.

**Hours later**

"Naruto!! Wake up!!" Sekkai shouted into Naruto's ear holding up a ramen bowl to his nose. Sekkai groaned at the smell as he shot up and snatched it from her hands. Sliding off his bed she turned to him.

"Oi…..Naruto…..have you……seen Fubu chan?""Fubuki? No…..sorry. Not since yesterday when he was walking around like a ghost with a black piece of hair in his face with a girl with the same style. They looked like they're from your clan." Naruto said as he finished his breakfast. Sekkai looked at him in disbelief.

"Naruto…..did anyone else see the two?" Naruto looked up." Yep, Kiba called your name and so did all your other friends. But when Sasuke got mad he stomped up to you and turned you to face him. Fubuki threw him into Shikamaru." Naruto sighed." He was pissed." Sekkai hugged Naruto and poked his stomach.

"Naruto…..that wasn't me and Fubu chan….we were at home talking to Sakuya, trying to get her to open up." She said sighing. Standing up and walking to his couch, Sekkai let him change. Naruto walked out and tapped her shoulder. Sekkai stood and walked out of his apartment.

"Did they say anything to you guys?" She asked looking straight ahead as they walked to the academy.

"Let's see…"

**Flash back**

_Naruto. Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba walked together as they went to the Sekkai and Fubuki's home._

"…_Why did she have to leave this in class?" Naruto asked holding a locket in the shape of a tear drop. The others shook their heads as two kids walked pass them. Kiba sniffed and turned to the two._

"_Sekkai? Fubuki?" The two kept walking as the names were called. Choji turned and saw them and did the same. After they all called their names they started to follow the two._

"_Damn….Sekkai by now would have Shikamaru in a bear hug and petting Akamaru." Kiba said as they jumped on roof top to roof top. Naruto looked ahead of the two kids and saw Sakura and Ino."Oh no!" Naruto said pointing at what was ahead of 'Sekkai'. Ino looked at the twins and stuck her foot out in 'Sekkai's' way. The girl tripped and was caught by her brother._

"_Hey bitch, stay away from Sasuke." Sakura said as the girl's brother stepped aside and released her. _

"_Who in the love of Shinrin is Sasuke?" She said turning to the two girls, her black strip of hair in her face. Ino looked at the girl in shock._

"_Kagami…. Leave them in their stupidity and let's go." Her brother said. Kagami nodded and turned and started to walk away. Sakura grabbed Kagami's hair and pulled. Kagami yelped and reached into her pocket and pulled out a kunai. Naruto looked shocked as Kagami was willing to fight in public._

"_Sekkai don't do it!" Kiba shouted as Kagami swung her armed hand at Sakura. _

"_Damn! She's good." Shikamaru said as Kagami left a cut on Sakura's forehead. Kagami swung again and cut Sakura on the arm and chest before putting her kunai away._

"_Now look at what you did," Kagami said smiling at Sakura as her eyes turned red._

"_Utakata" Kagami said pointing at Sakura and Ino. Kagami's brother grabbed her and turned her to him._

"_Seisatsu, why can't I kill her?" Kagami asked her brother as he looked to his left. His eyes widened_

"_Kagami, we need to go," Seisatsu said lifting her into his arms as Sasuke walked near him._

"_Uchiha Seisatsu! Put me down!" Kagami shouted before Seisatsu's hand could cover her mouth. Kagami was set down and looked at her brother's eyes._

"_Uchiha…..Seisatsu? I don't remember anyone going by that name." Sasuke said as Seisatsu glue green._

"_Bastard…… So you're the one who trying to kill father." Seisatsu said turning to Sasuke his eyes dangerous._

"_Sekkai! Get away from him!" Sasuke shouted._

**End of flash back**

" That was before he threw Sasuke Teme." Naruto said as they walked into the room. Sekkai nodded as Naruto opened the door. Sekkai looked at the window as everyone stopped talking and looked at her.

"What was with you yesterday? You just walked away from us." Choji said pointing at Sekkai. Sekkai smiled. Did they not remember she was with Sakuya?

"You cut up Sakura good though." Shikamaru said as Sekkai walked to her friends. Putting her hands on her hips Sekkai sighed.

"Guys that WASN'T me. I was with Sakuya and Fubu chan." She said as Sakura walked in. Sekkai looked at Sakura's head.

"WOW! Who did that to you Forehead?" Sekkai said playing as if it was really her who did that. Sakura scowled at Sekkai and walked passed her, not forgetting to stab a kunai into Sekkai's arm. Sekkai chuckled darkly as she was covered with a green light.

"Bad choice Haruno, I found out we have a identity problem in my clan, and you pull a stunt like this." Sekkai said as her eyes had a light green glow. Sasuke looked out the window and saw what Sekkai was doing.

"Seisatsu Makai: the grounds of the dead." A green light shot into Sakura's eyes from Sekkai's. A trickle fell from Sekkai's eyes as she closed them.

"SEKKAI!!" Fubuki and Naruto called both reaching for her, but someone else got her.

"I told you you'd get her in trouble is you shouted our last name." Seisatsu said as he stood with Sekkai in his arms. Kagami stood next to him, her onyx eyes locked onto Sakura.

"Can I finish her off now? She hurt mommy." Seisatsu shook his head and sighed."Do as you wish….." Seisatsu said as he turned to Shikamaru.

"Sorry for throwing HIM at you, I didn't know you where there." Seisatsu said nodding at Sasuke. Kagami turned from Sakura and giggled.

"You're not worth it. You're too weak to even fight me off." Kagami said as she smiled. Seisatsu looked at Sasuke and pulled out a Kunai.

"Foster your hatred for me until you can't contain it. I will bring mother back when the exams start and hope she eliminates you. For the pain you will cause her in the future." Seisatsu said walking to his sister and out the door. Fubuki's eyes turned green as he looked at the boy.

"Seisatsu…..you're a reflection of some one?" Fubuki asked but wasn't answered. Seisatsu just walked away with Sekkai's head resting on his left shoulder. Kagami walked pass Sasuka and her eyes flashed red as she went. Turning she smiled, and said...

"The ones who hurt mommy I will kill them." And walked off.

**Ok! there it is. And I and really sorry I didn't update sooner. Oh well at lest it's not confusing...Right?**


End file.
